Nothing to Lose, Something to Gain
by TwoCute
Summary: A ZaDR Christmas story! Zim is left with nothing, no Tallest and no mission so he goes for a walk with Gir and ends up being with his enemy Dib, who has a new role to play for Zim.
1. A New Tallest

**MERRY JINGLY!**

**I have here another Christmas story! I have an ending in mind but no middle but I do plan to make it a fast-past relationship story.**

**This is another lonely-edit one but I read it over a few times so hopefully I did good! XP**

**Enjoy!**

It all happened so suddenly. One second there was a fully functional screen, showing Zim's almighty Tallest, but a second later the screen became the exact opposite. Now it was a dysfunctional screen with no image of the Tallest at all. Giant chucks of machinery were now lodged into the giant screen. Dark, thick smoke mixed with tiny white sparks filled the room in an instant. In the middle of the room stood a heaving Irken.

The dreaded words infected Zim's head deeply and painfully.

_Defect…_

_Failure…_

_Exile…Exile…Exile…_

Zim's body was sore, over worked from hurling items three times his own size at a height three times higher than he was. The tiny alien huffed, his chest falling hard as he inhaled the computer smoke. His big, round eyes were vacant.

'_They lied…' _Zim thought violently. '_It was all a lie!' _he screamed in his head. Zim's throat was dry and sore from yelling at his Tallest. His beloved Tallest.

Zim stood in the destroyed room for a very long time. He didn't know what to do. He felt so…useless. So hopeless. He had nothing going for him now…everything crumbled between his hands. How could he operate without a leader? A Tallest. Zim needed a Tallest!

Zim's PAK hummed loudly and viciously. Even Zim found the action peculiar. He turned his back a bit to examine the PAK then he erupted into a coughing fit. He needed to get out of there.

Zim ran out of the main room of his base and closed the door so no more smoke could get out. He stood in the hall feeling a bit dizzy. He couldn't believe that after all these filthy stinking human years his mission wasn't even supposed to be! Just luck, pure, dookey luck! Zim banged his fist on the metal wall then walked off to the elevator. His PAK still hummed loudly and as Zim waited for his elevator to bring him up to the main floor, images of the Dib flashed into his head. One by one by one. Zim wasn't even controlling these images but they kept bombarding his head. Zim tried to shake his head clear of the mental pictures but it was as if a fast-past slideshow was playing uncontrollably inside the Irken's head.

Zim staggered out of the elevator, his hand pressed against his head and a groan slip passed his lips. This had never happened to him before, the flashing images of Did wouldn't give up. Zim made his way to the couch and spotted Gir, who was mindlessly sitting on the couch watching a blank screen. When Gir saw Zim come in the living room he waved.

"HI MASTA!" the robot yelled stupidly. Zim ignored the greeting and leaned his other hand on the couch.

"Gir, put on your disguise, we are going for a walk." Zim said. He tried to think beyond the images flashing in his head. Gir hopped off the couch with a squeal. He loved their little walks. While Gir got ready, Zim sat on the couch for a minute. The pictures of Dib varied from his smile to his sneer. So many images of the human played in the Irken's head. Zim could still hear his PAK running on hyper-drive. His PAK must be playing his memory bank. A memory file created specifically for Dib but the reason for why it was running like this was unknown to Zim. Why would his PAK do this?

Gir attached his leash to himself and handed the other end to Zim. Zim took the leash and stood up to put on his disguise and his warm coat with his favourite vibrate pink scarf. Zim didn't know what he was going to do about his life on earth now. He began to feel alone and out of place for the first time.

They headed out the door, Zim locked it for once and stuffed the tiny piece of metal in his pocket. One of the coldest parts about what Zim's Tallest did was that Christmas was a few days away. Zim didn't care for the human holiday but it added to the pain.

It was very chilly out since the snow was covering everything, emitting its cold everywhere. Zim hated the snow but at night, with the yellow street lights on and the stars in the night sky, the snow looked so beautiful. Zim inhaled the icy air and his teeth chattered. They started down their little pathway then onto the side walk. Zim began to notice the images of Dib fade away, he sighed in relief. Gir thrashed about in the snow like a stupid dog-child, he loved the snow so much. It made Zim smile weakly.

'_My Tallest…what is Zim to do…why did you leave Zim? Zim has been nothing but loyal to you! Zim worked hard for you my Tallest, so why!' _Zim pleaded in his head. Gir laughed hysterically at the snow that started to slowly fall down onto the town.

Zim looked at all the warm houses with snow piled on top of them. Christmas lights glittered the roofs and reefs hung on almost every door. Most houses went all out, putting on giant blow up dolls of Santa and snowmen. They even put lights on the outside trees on their lawn.

"Gir, what is so special about this…'Kris..mass'?" Zim asked. After all these years Zim never got it. He tried to get it, tried to control everyone with it but there's a different meaning to it that he never got. Not like Gir could really get it either but Zim was tired of the silence and talking to himself.

"Everyone gets presents! From Santa! And! And! COOKIES!" he minion screamed happily. Zim winced but nodded nonetheless.

"That is it, all this foolish decorating for things from a fat man and…cookies…?" Zim said confused. It seemed like a lot of work in his opinion.

Gir giggled at his mater and Zim gave him his trademark look. "Christmas is when everyone spends time with family!" he chimed.

"And if they have no family…" Zim huffed.

"Then friends." Gir stopped walking to look at his master. Zim stopped right after.

"What?" Zim asked, kind of freaked out with Gir staring at him. Gir tilted his head. Then the images started to flash in Zim's head again and he groaned. "Maybe…we should visit the filthy Dib-human…" Zim mumbled.

"Yaaaaaay!" Gir squealed.

Dib sat comfortably on his bed. The Christmas break just started and Christmas itself was two days away. He had asked for a high-tech telescope since his other one broke. Dib wasn't into Christmas as much as he used to of course but it was nice. For once he could sit with his tiny family and eat happily. Even Gaz was in a better mood on Christmas. The one thing Dib didn't like about Christmas was that he had no friends to buy presents for. He bought stuff for his sister and father but that was it. No giant shopping sprees, Christmas lists or anything! He was the richest kid in the neighbourhood too!

Dib's music played loudly in his room as he laid there wondering what he should do. The thing about the break was that he had no homework, not like Dib was at all complaining but he didn't have anything to do. After about another minute of doing nothing, Dib decided to look up the recipe for gingerbread cookies. He figured that would be something fun, maybe Gaz would join him but she's not that happy on Christmas.

Zim was getting closer to the human's house and he began to feel uneasy. He couldn't grasp the reason for going there or the reason for his PAK acting up the way it was. Zim felt like curling into a ball and just dying but he willed himself to stay proud, like nothing has changed. It was so hard. Zim has never had to deal with any hardships before. And worst of all, he had no Tallest in mind…only Dib.

There it was. Dib Membrane's house. The name Dib was beginning to appeal to Zim, which freaked him out greatly. He stopped across the street from the house, and Girl looked ahead then to Zim but said nothing, just played with the snow on the ground.

'_Zim needs a Tallest…I can't…I can't function right without a leader…' _Zim groaned at the realization. He looked around the street and no one was around. Zim didn't even know the time when he heard a yell.

"I'll be back in a bit!" the voice said as they slammed the door.

Zim's eyes widened and the images stopped abruptly. The Dib human was leaving his house in a thin black coat with a white scarf, mittens and ear muffs on. The human's skin looked peachy against all the white. He looked peaceful.

Zim was about to turn around, head back to his base when Gir screamed "Hi big-headed boy!" and he waved like he did when Zim walked into the living room. Dib whipped his head in confusion and his eyes went wide as he spotted Zim, who was shushing and yanking at Gir's leash.

'_Zim? What's that alien up to now?' _Dib whined, He wasn't in the mood to deal with Zim right now. Not on Christmas. But Zim's urge to leave was apparent on the alien and that confused Dib a bit.

"Zim? What are you doing?" Dib said loudly then decided it was ok to walk up to the other.

Zim stepped back a bit, unsure if he should stay but something made him stay. "Urm…" Zim tried to speak but couldn't find any words to say so he just watched the human jog across the street.

Dib tilted his head. "Are you seriously walking your robot?" he asked sarcastically.

Zim nodded his head but said nothing. Dib was shocked at Zim's response. No yelling or 'curse you's. Dib stood there for a second and looked back to where he was going to go.

"Um, alright…I guess I'll just go...now…?" Dib said. It was beyond weird talking to Zim when he was so quiet and almost shy-looking. Again, Zim simply nodded. Gir screamed nonsense and Dib gave the 'dog' a funny look then he turned to leave but Zim stopped him with a pull of his sleeve.

Nothing was running through Zim's brain except Dib. Dib had to be the one. The new replacement. He wasn't Irken…but he was tall. Zim was at an all-time low now and he needed _something_, something tall. Dib was the closest to Zim than anyone; Dib had to be Zim's new Tallest.

Dib looked at Zim's tiny fist pulling at his coat sleeve than he stared up at the 'invader'.

"Be my Tallest, Dib." Zim said almost desperately.

Dib's expression was shocked and confused at the same time. "What?" he exclaimed. Wasn't his Tallest his leaders?

Zim pulled on Dib's sleeve harder. He looked into the human's eyes and pleaded without a word. Dib burrowed his eyebrows trying to read Zim's face for any tricks but the alien just looked like a beat up puppy. Dib swallowed.

"You want me to be your…Tallest…like your leader?" he asked. Zim nodded. "Does that mean you'll do as I say?" Dib questioned. Reluctantly, Zim nodded slowly and painfully. He dreaded what he got himself into.

Dib smiled wide. "So if I told you, you can't take over earth, you wouldn't?" he asked. Zim let go of Dib's sleeve and shook his head as in to say 'No I wouldn't'.

Dib raised his eyebrow again and asked "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Zim looked around then at Gir, who gave Zim no sign of any assistance. Zim cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Irkens need a leader to feel secure…they need a request, a mission, from someone else to run properly…Zim doesn't have that anymore. I…I don't know what to do with myself… so my PAK led me here, to you… I guess." Zim tried to explain. He figured that's what the flashes his PAK were sending him were about. Zim looked at Dib, who looked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean you don't have that anymore?" he asked. Zim didn't want to talk about it so he tried to avoid the question.

"Will you be my Tallest or not, Dib…I would choose someone else but I know you know me better than anyone else so I feel safer with you as my, um, leader…even though you'll send me into the authorities and I'll be used for horrible, terrible experiments and tests, then they'll dissect me, take my squeedily spooch, show it to all the humans of the world!" Zim ranted with worried frustration.

Dib listened to Zim's worries and fears and bit his bottom lip. He hadn't wanted to send Zim to the authorities in a while. Now he wanted to find out more about what happened and why Zim was doing this. Maybe Zim's PAK was overreacting? Dib was in a good mood because of Christmas, nothing could ruin it so if Zim wanted a Tallest then Dib could certainly provide the alien with that, the company would be nice, even if it's Zim.

"Hey, I'll be your Tallest already and I won't turn you in, ok?" Dib said to comfort the panicking alien. Zim looked at the human. "I haven't been into it lately anyways." The human shrugged.

What happened next was a throw off for Dib. He felt thin arms encircle his waist and a head press against his chest. Dib's face turned red immediately and his heart leapt out of his chest. Zim was hugging him!

Dib was speechless. This was evidence enough to believe that Zim wasn't lying or playing nasty tricks. But it was over before it really started, in a second Zim was back to his original spot and Gir was squealing again.

Zim cleared his throat again. "Zim is a bit emotional right now." the Irken admitted and didn't face the human he just hugged. Dib smiled awkwardly with his red face. He only hugged Zim once before and it felt odd unlike this one, it was quick but nice if only it lasted a bit longer. Dib assured himself that he just liked the warmth he got, nothing more.

"I was going to go the store quickly, did you want to wait at my house or come with me?" he asked, looking at Gir sitting on his own head.

Zim thought for a second. "Can Zim come…" he muttered, still shy from hugging the other. Dib nodded with a yeah and turned to cross the street, Zim and Gir following closely behind.

Zim felt better, much better actually. He had a Tallest, had to be Dib but the human seemed promising. Zim can already feel his old self resurfacing.

As Zim followed behind Dib, Dib wonder what was wrong with the other boy, surely the alien wasn't under Dib's complete control. The thought seemed surreal.

Dib looked to Zim, who looked ahead with a determined look on his face. "So um, does this mean you'll do whatever I say?" Dib asked curiously.

Zim looked at the human with a deadpanned face. "Silly human, you gave me your request, now I have to fulfill it." Zime explained.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "What exactly was my request?" he said suspiciously, he didn't remember making any requests…

"Was not taking over your filthy planet not a request?" Zim inquired. Dib made a big 'oh' noise.

"Riiight. So know you just have to not do that…" Dib said, unsure if he was really getting this.

"Yes, Zim still has his superiority and amazingness. I'm just…not an invader anymore…" he looked down and Gir whined for Zim. Dib gasped.

"NOT AN INVADER!" he yelled and took Zim by the shoulders. Zim yelped at the random action and sudden closeness of their faces. "Did your Tallests band you here or something!" Dib said with strange concern.

Dib hit the nail right on the head. Zim's head. The Irken began to shake, he closed his eyes and tried to make Dib let him go. Dib stayed put though as Zim looked away. Dib couldn't believe this!

"Oh my god…they did…" he whispered. Zim just looked to the ground and Dib did to. They stayed like that for a bit and Gir sat quietly for once.

Then something cracked in Dib's head. "Do you know what this means, Zim…" he said with a new found hope blossoming in his voice. Zim finally looked at Dib, the boy's eyes were almost sparkling.

"N-no, Zim does not..." Zim said hesitantly.

Dib smiled at the other. "It means we can be friends, get along a little more." He said softly and let go of Zim's shoulders and straightened his back. "That solves so many problems between us!" he said happily. "I mean you have to admit, we could make great friends…right?" Dib's voice was full of glee until he saw Zim's sad face. "Right…?" he said again.

Zim looked at the other's excited face, he never knew Dib had had such thoughts. He looked at the ground with a sad face though. "We are still very different Dib…I'm an alien and you're human…" he said.

Dib gave Zim a worried face. "Well, yeah but I'm your Tallest now so let's start over or something. I'm done with fighting, you should be too." Dib said as he reached out his hand to Zim. Zim looked at the human's hand then to the human's warm smile.

'_Dear Tallest…Zim has found a new Tallest and Zim does not need you anymore.' _Zim told himself and his Tallest.

Zim was ready for a change too; he had nothing to lose so Zim took the human's hand and gave the human a smirk. Gir sung happy songs as they walked to the store together, hand in hand.

**Well would you look at that! ?They're holding hands already! See my point, fast-past!**

**So alittle explanation about the flashes of Dib in Zim's head...it was Zim's PAK's way of communictaing to Zim that Dib should be his new tallest, brainwash method kind of. Lol **

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**


	2. Baking is for female humans!

**I'm back! Hope everyone had an awesome christmas. :3 **

It was so dark outside so the fluorescent lighting in the store stung the boys' eyes when they stepped in. They went to a corner store at the end of a mini plaza. Zim hasn't been in a crammed little store before, he found the place rather interesting. A huge array of different foods, candies, magazines, and just about everything else all packed into a room pretty much. Zim has heard of grocery stores, perhaps this was one?

"Dib-stink, are we in a grocery store?" the curious alien asked Dib as they examined the narrow aisles. Gir wouldn't stop touching every single thing he saw so Zim carried him in his arms. The store clerk didn't seem to care about Gir being in the store; maybe he didn't see Gir as a dog. Dogs aren't green that's for sure.

"Um kinda, a mini one I guess. It's called a corner store or a convenient store." Dib explained to the other. In his hands was an unfolded piece of paper with a few ingredients written in scribbled pen on it. He noticed that his house didn't have a lot of grounded species like ground ginger and ground cinnamon; those were essential to baking gingerbread cookies. He also needed molasses.

Zim nodded his head knowingly. Humans gave places the simplest names that more than half the time said exactly what they were. Like a pizza place being named 'Pizza Store'. Zim found it rather smart but stupid at the same time. Odd.

As the two boys walked silently through the different allies, Dib thought of how nice it felt to have a little green alien following him around. It made him smile a little. He found the irken to be quite cute sometimes. It was kind of an overpowering feeling to be Zim's Tallest now. What exactly did it mean to be a Tallest? Dib assumed the rules of being a Tallest didn't quite apply to him like it did for Zim's older Tallest's. After all, Dib was human, still a more inferior species as Zim would like to believe.

"Dib, what are you doing?" Zim asked suddenly. He looked a bit bored and Dib frowned.

"I'm shopping for ingredients. I'm baking gingerbread cookies." Dib said as he picked out the ground ginger, ground cloves, ground nutmeg, and ground white pepper, which where all on the same shelf. He hands became full and he looked to Zim who also had his hands full; full of Gir. They looked at each other and Gir giggled. Zim rolled his eyes and put the 'dog' down then he took a few bottles from Dib.

"you're…baking?" he said, giving Dib a look. Dib blushed a little.

"Sure, why not? It's fun and gingerbread cookies are good!" Dib said defensively. They went down the next aisle, then the next until they found the molasses. Zim marched behind the human, listening to his foolishness.

"But don't female-humans cook?" Zim asked.

"Guys can too!" Dib yelled offensively, as if Zim was calling him a girl, which isn't an insult, just not a true fact.

"Sure, Dib, sure." Zim said slowly.

Dib narrowed his eyes, but not in anger. "Is that anyway to treat your Tallest, Zim?" he teased. That seemed to shut the ikren up seeing as Zim just grunted and Dib laughed and so did Gir since he thought Dib's laughter was an invitation for him to laugh too.

They headed up to the counter and Dib paid for the materials then they were back into the cold once again. Zim insisted he carry the bag and Dib just gave up and let the other do what he wanted.

Zim crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Now we walk all the way back." He said with a grouchy face on. Gir squealed in excitement and Zim's face changed to more of an annoyed look.

"That's how walking works, alien." Dib said happily, pissing Zim off even more.

The later it got, the lower the temperature and the snow continued to fall. The three walked silently together until Dib decided to start up a conversation.

"See, we get along well now don't we?" Dib said with a toothy grin. Zim blinked a few times at the human. The human was right, they did kind of get along. It was so natural too. Maybe Zim never needed his now and forever stupid Tallest. Maybe all Zim needed was to get away, he just didn't fit into the irken society…he was a defect and that's the very definition of a defect. Even Zim could see the failure his Tallest saw in him. This saddened Zim deeply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, dib-thing…" Zim sighed. The response disheartened Dib.

"Hey, why are you sad about it…" Dib paused. "Do you not like getting along with me or something…?" he said softly. It was a stupidly worded question but that's what was needed to be asked. Before Zim could answer, Dib added "Cause I mean, it is kinda weird with the whole enemies thing and being different species…but I don't know…I like it…" he mumbled the last part.

Gir eat snowflakes as Zim stared at his new 'leader'. It wasn't like Zim didn't like being with the Dib human, it just proved how flawed the irken was, that's all. Zim looked at the ground and shook his head. "Zim gets along better with humans than his own species…that's all." He said sadly.

Dib looked at Zim and felt bad, he knew what Zim meant for sure. "I know how you feel. I get along with you way easier than anyone else. It's a little sad but I guess it's like destiny or something." Dib said as he watched his feet carry him to his house.

"Destiny? As in, we were meant to be?" Zim asked in shock. He had always had that weird feeling that he was supposed to meet Dib. If Zim didn't feel that sense of destiny then chances are Dib wouldn't be here now would he? And the fact the human is so amusing.

Dib flushed a bit and kicked some snow on the side walk. "Yeah. Except I know you were coming a bit before you actually did." Dib chuckled. Zim's eyes went wide.

"Y-You did!" he pretty much yelled at the other, shocking Dib.

"Yeah, I heard your leaders talking to all the soldiers about what planets they were assigned to and I heard you rushing in….I think you were in a rush, I can't remember…" Dib put his hand on his chin and raised it up as if it would help him remember. Zim just stared at the new information. He had no idea Dib heard all that and knew about Zim's arrival that wasn't even supposed to happen. If Zim never made it to earth. Dib would still be waiting, wouldn't he?

Suddenly Dib chuckled. "At the time I didn't find it funny but I remember one of the leaders saying something about curly fries. Funny how you guys have that on your planet too!"

Zim made a thoughtful noise in his throat. "That was…Tallest Purple I believe. And yes, that is very strange, isn't it?" Zim laughed a little too. "So you knew of my arrival…wow…" Zim said in bewilderment.

Dib looked at Zim and his amazement. "I knew something was coming…I had to wait 6 months though! It was brutal!" he whined, which made Zim laugh again.

"No wonder you saw through my disguise and had cuffs ready for me." Zim teased the other. Dib's face went red at the mention of the hand cuffs. As a kid it seemed like a great idea but now it seemed rather…sexual. Kinky is anything. Dib laughed nervously.

"Heh, yeah…those…" he scratched the back of his head. Zim laughed even more. Dib gave Zim a funny look. "What, it's not that funny is it?" he asked unsure whether or not it was actually funny.

"The things you could do with hand cuffs that rendered alien life forms unconscious…" Zim teased more, he liked teasing the human. The red colour of his face suited him very well.

Dib's face was as red as the reddest thing you could find now. "HEY! I was like 11 when I got those and you better not be implying that I'd do…_things _to you if I had actually caught you!" Dib said with embarrassment. "It was all in the name of Science!" he added.

Zim gave Dib his most 'I don't believe you' face he could muster. "Yes and that lovely speech about waiting for me forever and such was…" Zim gave Dib his trade mark look. " all in the name of science…yes." Dib huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yes." The human said stubbornly, with his extremely red face. Zim just laughed harder.

They never imagined having such conversations with each other and the fact that it was all normal for them was unbelievable to say the least. Finally, to Dib's relief, they were back at Dib"s house and Zim became nervous.

"Zim can come over…right?" he asked, ready for rejection all of a sudden.

"If you want to." Dib said casually.

"Zim doesn't want to go home…" he muttered sadly and Dib nodded, understanding Zim's decision.

They stepped into the house and Zim's eyes squinted at the brightly lit Christmas tree. Gir ran to the tree and sat in front of it; he'll be entertained for a good day or two.

Dib took off his boots, coat, and everything else and Zim did the same. Then Dib noticed Zim's pink scarf. "You really like pink." he stated.

Zim nodded happily. "And purple." The alien added happily and Dib chuckled. Those were such girly colours but Zim wear them like they were so manly, it was funny if not cute as well.

Dib gestured Zim to follow him into the kitchen with the bag. Zim hasn't been in the human's house in a long time but it stayed the same but Zim's house never changed either.

"Ok, just put that on the table and I'll look for the other stuff and-oh did you want to make the cookies too Zim?" Dib said all this while he went rummaging through the cupboards. Zim stood at the table wondering if he should help with the cookies or not.

"It may not be a good idea…" Zim said while he grabbed a chair and sat down. He had never cooked before and the sink across the room made the irken feel uneasy.

Dib pouted. "Aww, why not?" he said turning to face the other at the table.

"Um Zim has never baked before…" Zim said in a shy voice. Dib almost squealed from the sound of Zim's shy voice. The alien was just so cute! Dib thought for a second.

"Why don't you read the instructions to me then?" Dib offered, he wanted Zim to do something. Zim seemed to perk up at the idea but the wicked smile gave the reaction more of an evil vibe. Zim stood up, way more confident now and asked "Where is this 'instruction' sheet, Dib-slave?" The question alone was enough for Dib to regret his idea but he went upstairs to his room to print out the instructions he found off the internet. Dib went back downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Zim was sitting on the counter farthest from the sink. He passed the sheet to the evil irken, who took it with glee.

"Just let me get all the stuff ready and you can start reading." Dib paused and wondered something. "You can read…right Zim?" he asked in a strangely concerned voice.

Zim gave Dib a very offended look. "Of course Zim can read! I've been trapped on this filthy rock for years and forced to look at your hideous writing and read your horrid stories ever since I came here! Zim can most defiantly read, human stink beast!" Zim said in a snooty voice.

"Alright, alright I get it! I just never heard you read in class or anything. Plus your English is still a bit off but whatever." Dib said as he collected the things he needed. Zim made a 'hmph' sound. How was he supposed to get stupid human traditions or the little things they say? He just wanted to boss the human already.

As Dib walked around the kitchen, Zim watched the way the human moved. The human had a bit of grace in his movements. It was obvious that the boy knew his surrounds very well. And for some reason Zim never noticed the bright red and white wool sweater that Dib was wearing, it was tight and a little too small for the human since every time he reached for something his stomach would show. Zim could feel his face get warm whenever he saw the flawless skin show itself.

Dib finally got everything that was needed and he looked at Zim strangely. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw that the alien looked a little flushed. Zim quickly averted his eyes from the human and onto the sheet in his hands. _'No, Zim, strange thoughts about the Dib are strictly forbidden!'_ Zim tried to warn himself. But with no Tallest to forbid such a thing, it's pointless for Zim to try and create his own rules. He has to be told not to by his Tallest.

Zim cleared his throat. "Zim is fine, human, now do as Zim says!" he cackled delightfully. Dib just rolled his eyes and then his sleeves. "Alright, human, you need 2 sticks of unsalted butter-"

"What? 2 sticks of butter?" Dib asked in confusion. He went over to the sheet and peered his head over Zim's arm to see if Zim read it right. Zim's heart stopped when he felt Dib's head brush against it. He wanted to shout _'DON'T TOUCH ZIM YOU FILTHY EARTH SCUM!' _but he didn't, instead he thought about how nice it felt to have the human near him. Dib backed away from the list and sighed.

"I think we have another stick somewhere…" he said as he went back to the fridge. After about a minute of searching, Dib yelled in triumph. "Yes!" he shot the bar of unsalted butter in the air.

Zim smirked. "Well done human, now, back to Zim ordering you around!" Zim said eagerly. Dib closed the fridge and went back to the counter, he looked at Zim and Zim continued reading. "2 sticks of unsalted butter and 1 cup of sugar, then mix them until they are creamy." Dib nodded and began to pour the sugar into a measuring cup. Zim gave the human a bored expression then looked at the ingredients then at how slow it took the human to measure the sugar. Zim decided that things would go a lot faster if Dib had everything measured already so he hopped off the counter.

"Dib-human, where are your cups?" Zim asked. Dib turned around to look at Zim then pointed to the cupboard to his left. Zim nodded and let out a flexible PAK leg. Dib's eyes grew huge in fear.

"W-What are you doing!" Dib practically screamed. Zim shushed him and pushed the human aside, putting the sheet on the counter in front of all the unmeasured materials. Zim took in all the measurements of the ingredients on the sheet of paper.

"Where are the spoons?" Zim asked as many PAK legs spewed out of his PAK, ready to do various things. Dib jumped at the sight of so many of Zim's tentacle things and he pointed at the drawer with the spoons Zim wanted. Dib stood against the farthest counter from the crazy alien. He would make whimpering sounds whenever a leg got near him.

Zim's mechanical legs were stretching everywhere around him as they grabbed the things they needed, spoons, cups, and bowls. They measured the correct amount of ingredients in cups and spoons without even using measuring tools in seconds. When Zim was done his PAK legs were sent back into his PAK and the counter was full of the ingredients that were all measured. Zim turned to look at Dib. Dib's jaw had dropped at the sight and he was indeed impressed. He walked up to the counter and examined the ingredients.

"Wow, Zim, that was amazing…" he said a little breathless due to his astonishment.

Zim shrugged even though he liked the praise. "You humans are so slow." he said as he sat back on his spot on the counter.

"Well, this will get things going faster." Dib smiled gratefully then poured the butter and sugar into a bowl and started to mix but he looked at Zim with a pleading smile. Zim got the hint and sighed. He extracted a PAK leg and Dib held the bowl in place as Zim's PAK leg stirred the batter in seconds. Dib giggled happily and Zim shook his head in amusement.

"Add the eggs, molasses and the, urgh, dreadful water." Zim told Dib, who poured the ingredients into the bowl while Zim's PAK leg stirred it slowly. "You are giving this PAK leg the most amazing scrub when this is done." Zim grumbled and Dib nodded happily. "Now! Mix the dry ingredients! I'm sure you can do that yourself, human."

"Sure can." Dib assured the other and did what he was told.

"Then mix that into the other mixture." Zim commanded. Dib did that and poured the dry ingredients with the wet and Zim stirred once again. "Says there that we have to let the dough chill for 3 hours or overnight, which is it Dib-worm?"

Dib looked at the clock and it showed '7:19'. "Well, I'm up for staying up late tonight." he said as he looked at Zim. "What about you?" he asked. Zim shrugged his shoulders.

"Zim doesn't care either way." Zim told the human. Dib took the bowl of gingerbread batter and shoved it into the fridge.

"Staying up late it is then." He said and closed the door. Zim glared at the human and Dib stared back. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Dib said uneasy.

"Clean Zim's superior PAK leg, human-slave monkey." Zim demanded. Dib rolled his eyes then grabbed the sponge and put soap and water on it. He took the PAK leg carefully, scared it would randomly rip his arm off, and began to wash it. Zim sat on the counter happily as he watched Dib wash his PAK leg which was like cleaning a person's shoe to irkens.

Dib grabbed a piece of cloth and dried the metal until not a speck of water could be found anywhere on it. "Done." Dib said with a hint of pride in his voice, he believed he had done an 'amazing' job like Zim had to him to. Zim inspected his PAK leg and nodded slowly.

"Good, human." Zim said as the PAK leg disappeared into his PAK. He jumped off the counter and Dib took all the dirty bowls, spoons and cups and put them in the sink. "Now what human?" Zim asked.

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure…we could watch TV…" he mused. TV was the best way to pass the time. Zim tilted his head to think then walked to the living room without even telling Dib his decision. Dib followed and they sat on opposite sides the couch. Dib grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Shortly after, Gir joined them and later on Gaz shoved Zim off her side of the couch and Zim sat in the awkward middle with Gir.

"What's Zim doing here." Gaz asked in her usual anger filled voice.

"None of your smelly human business, smelly human!" Zim said, sticking his tongue out at the girl. He was still sour about her pushing over. Gaz grunted and gave the alien a little but painful kick to the thigh and Dib laughed as Zim whined loudly.


	3. Dib's first Kiss

"Oh, kehvin, why can't I be with you! I love you!" the TV said. "Because, Suzan…I just…I just don't see you that way."

"Just give me a chance! Please!" the woman on the TV clung to the man.

"I'm sorry…I'm in love someone else." The man admitted and Dib gasped.

Zim and Gaz groaned, they were about to explode. Dib was making them watch re-runs on the drama channel, for fun. Gir was sitting, totally zoned out.

"Dib, if you don't change the channel in less than a millisecond than I will personally throw you into space!" Zim said through clutched teeth.

"I'm going to kill you VERY soon." Gaz muttered with pure and utter dookey hatred.

Dib laughed at the two, they were so different yet so similar. "Common guys! Aren't you just DYING to find out who Kehvin loves?" he pretended to be excited.

Gaz was about to get up when Zim screamed in horror.

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT!" he pointed to the TV dramatically. Gaz and Dib, both curious about what Zim was freaking out about, looked to see that the girl had kissed the guy and soon they will be making out.

Dib's face went bright red as he tried to find the remote but Gaz waved it in the air with a demonic smile on her face.

"SWEET MOTHER OF IRK! WHY ARE THEY EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES LIKE THAT!" Zim continued to scream.

"Yeah Dib, why are they doing that?" Gaz mocked. She knew damn well what and why they were doing that but revenge was so sweet.

Dib flustered. "How am I supposed know! It's a show! Change the channel so Zim will shut up!"

"THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" Zim yelled dramatically. Gaz rolled her eyes and changed the channel to something darker themed.

Zim finally calmed down and looked at Dib, who was trying to ignore the other.

"What was…that…that thing they did?" he asked normally now.

Dib groaned, figures whenever he tried to have fun it always backfired. "It's just kissing Zim."

"Kissing…" Zim said making a thoughtful face. "Looks painful…tell me Dib-thing, have you ever…kissed?" Zim asked curiously, not knowing the embarrassment the question held.

Gaz burst out laughing which scared Zim. Dib face-palmed and his face went red again. He muttered a no and Gaz laughed even harder, leaving Zim to sit there clueless.

"You never did it either Gaz!" Dib yelled in his defense.

Gaz controlled her giggles and spat back "I don't have my enemies asking if I had." Zim didn't understand what was going on and he did not like not knowing what's going on.

"Explain to Zim what's so funny, hmm!" he said in suspicion.

"It's nothing Zim, Gaz is just being stupid!" he said sticking his tongue childishly at his younger sister. Gaz grunted and focused on the TV.

Zim crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. For some reason he couldn't get the image of kissing out of his mind, he had seen something similar being done on the cheek but not on the lips, then the kiss seemed to progress! It was fascinating but apparently not a good subject to talk about? Dib seemed to have gone red over the topic.

"Well if no one will tell Zim anything then Zim will just leave." He said in a snooty voice, got up and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dib asked. Zim shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"Somewhere." He said then went up the stairs. Dib felt uneasy with that answer so he followed the alien.

Zim was poking his head into the bathroom and Dib gave him a weird look. Then the alien looked at the pictures on the wall. He saw a picture of Dib and Gaz has babies.

"Hmm. Dib, your head is still big…and the Gaz-human is kinda cute as a baby." He mused.

"_NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"_ Said human growled from downstairs.

Zim processed to go to Gaz's room but Dib pulled him away.

"You don't wanna do that." Dib said.

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Curiosity killed the kitten." Dib said cautiously. That was all Zim needed to move onto Dib's room. He went in and looked around. Dib followed the alien and thought it was cute of Zim to wonder around.

"You're not mad about the 'kiss' thing are you?" Dib asked, he didn't want any fights happening. Zim began it fiddle with things he found to be weird in the room.

"Nope." Zim said in an 'I'm just trying to hide my anger inside' voice. It was obvious to Dib that Zim was mad or maybe upset about the kissing thing. Dib sat down on his bed and sighed. _Might as well tell him what it is._ Dib sighed in his head.

"It's a thing humans do when they, um like each other." Dib said casually. Zim turned his head to look at the human, Dib could see the curiosity shining in his fake indigo eyes. Even Zim's fake eyes looked nice.

"Like…affection?" Zim asked. Dib nodded, happy that Zim got it.

"So why was that horrid human laughing at Zim?" Zim asked as he went to sit on the human's bed beside him.

"She was laughing at me…because, you know, I never kissed anyone before…" Dib said and he felt his face go hot.

Zim nodded and took in the human's expression. "Why does the Dib go red like that?"

"Uh…I'm blushing I guess…" Dib said in totally embarrassment. _Why am I so shy all of a sudden! It's only Zim. _

Again Zim nodded and fiddled with his claws. "Well, Zim has never kissed anyone…"

Dib's eyes went wide for a second. "I wouldn't think you would…you're grossed out by humans and stuff…"

Zim stared at the human, thinking that the boy had a point but something bugged the tiny irken.

"What If Zim wanted to kiss the Dib?" Zim asked and the question made his squeedliyspooch burn, but an oddly good burn.

Dib's eyes were the size as dinner plates as he looked at Zim's face. It held no lies, Zim really wanted to kiss him. Dib's heart rate skyrocketed and his chest felt heavy. His first kiss, with Zim, his enemy! That was wrong beyond reason. But the look on the green boy's face was so…alluring.

Dib couldn't even form words; he felt like he was chocking and his entire body was on fire. He wanted to say something but nothing would come out so he leaned in.

Zim watched the human lean in and slowly closed his eyes, so Zim did the same. In no time, their lips connected and sparks flew for them both. Zim's squeedilyspooch threatened to explode in happiness as Dib swore he was going to throw up his heart due to overwhelming joy.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to end and Dib pulled away. They slowly opened their eyes and then stared into each other's eyes in bewilderment. Both of their heart organs beat hard against their chest.

Zim, being the greedy irken he was, wanted another one.

"One more time." He tried to be demanding but his voice was soft from the sensation he'd just experienced. Dib smirked and his heart beat even faster as he leaned in again.

The connection was no different from the last one, it felt amazing. Like nothing Zim has ever felt and something Dib had secretly longed for. Dib had an urge to deepen the kiss but 1) he didn't know how Zim would react and 2) wouldn't it burn the alien?

They broke apart and Dib smiled like a goof.

"I never ever thought my first kiss would be with you…" he said but it didn't sound sour at all.

Zim looked at the human. "Will Zim get more of these kisses?" he asked innocently. Dib was a little thrown off by the questioned but smiled.

"Sure, Zim, as many as you want."

Zim squealed but then coughed awkwardly. "Good." He tried to sound a bit manlier.

Dib chuckled then remember about the cookie dough. "The cookie dough should be ready now." He said, getting up and heading out his bedroom door. Zim followed the human and they went to the kitchen to finally bake the cookies.


	4. Cookies

**I haven't updated on this story in a while. D: Well here you go...I hope it doesn't suck!**

It was 10:30 when Zim and Dib began rolling out the gingerbread dough. Zim rolled it out with his PAK leg and Dib admired how helpful Zim's PAK was, he wished he had one himself.

Dib was going through the bottom drawers, looking for cookie cutters. There weren't that many, one of a dog, a star, one that looked like a foot for some reason and some others but no person shaped cookie cutter. Dib made a disappointed noise.

"We can make them gingerstar cookies I guess." Dib said in slight amusement as he took out the star cookie cutter. Zim finished rolling the dough and Dib went to start cutting it but Zim won't move out of the way.

"What is it, Zim?" Dib asked, he felt oddly nervous. Zim just gave Dib his trademark look and Dib stood there like a fool. After a few seconds Dib's face went red like always.

"D-did you want a…kiss?" he asked in fear that Zim didn't want that but the alien smiled widely and Dib shook his head before he pressed his lips against Zim's. Zim grabbed Dib's red and white Christmas sweater and pulled it gently and Dib pulled Zim closer by his waist. Dib pulled away just a bit and Zim tilted his head, wonder what the human had to say.

"Does saliva burn you Zim?" Dib asked but the question seemed really stupid after Zim replied.

"Stupid human, does it look like Zim goes around testing if human saliva burns him?" Zim said while raising a non-existent eyebrow. Dib blushed at the answer.

"Right…can I check then?" the human asked, finding it easier that asking 'wanna make-out?' Zim nodded and Dib leaned back towards the alien's face. Zim held the fabric he had in his hands tighter when their lips connected.

Dib slowly licked at Zim's bottom lip and waited for the other to open his mouth. Zim didn't feel anything too serious; only slight tingling so he let Dib's tongue in. When Zim wasn't screaming in agonizing pain the two went full on. Zim's arms snaked over Dib's shoulders as he pulled him closer and Dib pushed Zim against the kitchen counter to the point where Zim almost couldn't touch the floor.

Their tongues fought inside their mouths and soon Zim had his skinny fingers laced into the human's silky hair. Zim's tongue would twist and wrap around Dib's and Dib knew he was the only guy in the world who could experience such treatment. It felt amazing and as if Zim knew what he was doing. When they broke apart, they were panting.

"H-how did you do that?" Dib asked, breathless. Zim was panting while trying to think about how he actually wrapped his tongued expertly around Dib's.

Zim shrugged. "It was sort of natural."

Dim smiled and kissed his alien again. "You're amazing Zim." Zim smirked.

"As I've been saying this whole time, Dib-monkey." Zim said with his egoistic voice. Dib just chuckled and they finally cut the cookies and put them into the oven.

They headed back up to Dib's room and waited for the cookies to bake. Dib sat on his computer desk chair and Zim lay flatly on the bed.

"You know, kissing you isn't as weird as I thought it would be." Dib said as an afterthought. Zim turned his head towards the human.

"You thought about it before?" Zim asked and Dib's face went red.

"Um…a few times, yeah, just out of curiosity!" Dib said as the blush on his face grew darker.

"Even when we were enemies?" Zim asked, now lying on his stomach to look at the human's flustered face with a smirk.

Dib pouted a bit. "Sometimes…" Dib admitted. Zim laughed and Dib made an offended face.

"Oh, like you never have!" Dib said in his defence. Zim sat up and looked at Dib as if he was totally out of his mind.

"Zim has only found out about kissing today…" Zim said to the other boy, shocked that Dib would accuse Zim of such things.

Dib's face went really red as he looked away from Zim's confused face. "Oh…right." He mumbled.

"But… Zim has had fantasies about strapping the human down on an autopsy table and doing…things to you…yes…" Zim said shifting his big eyes left to right in a suspicious manner, making Dib chuckle.

"You know, I never would have seen this coming…us, being…uh, friends, kind of." Dib said in a thoughtful voice.

Zim nodded and said "Yes but now that Zim has no Tallest, it was bound to happen, wasn't it?"

It was Dib's turn to nod his head knowingly. "I'm, um sorry about that Zim…I mean, it must be painful…" Dib said sincerely as he gave Zim a truly sympathetic look. Zim's antennae lowered significantly and his lower lip poked out a bit in agony. Dib got up and hugged the alien gently. Zim was still sitting on the bed and since Dib was standing, Zim's face was buried in Dib's stomach as he held the alien close. Zim tugged at the human's sweater and Dib pulled away to sit on the bed and held the alien close again. Zim let Dib do whatever he pleased, mostly because the human was being so gentle and caring towards him.

The two boys stayed like that for a while, Zim would move to get comfortable and Dib kept his arms tightly wrapped around the green boy. Zim felt a bit iffy about this situation since Tallests didn't do these things with their 'lower-class' citizens but Zim wrote it off as a form of comforting, which it was, when you skimmed the surface.

"Hey Zim…" Dib almost whispered. Zim made a 'Mmm' noise in his throat indicating to Dib that he had his attention. "I think the cookies should be done by now…" the human informed the irken, but it was evident that he didn't want to point that out since he was so content with everything at the moment.

Zim pushed against Dib so he could look at the human. "Oh, ok." Zim said with a nod and the two left the room.

Gaz was still on the couch, with Gir, when the boys came down the stairs. She gave Dib an odd look, one of speculation but Dib ignored it and went into the kitchen with Zim following close behind. Zim sat at the table as Dib went to fetch the oven mits. Dib opened the oven, took out the cookies, closed and turned off the oven then he took the tray of hot cookies and brought it to the table. He put a cloth under the tray before setting it down.

"Well, there it is, cookies." Dib said with pride. Zim raised an eye brown and inspected the food they had made. The alien stretched his hand over the tray to try and poke one of the cookies but Dib grabbed the tiny limb.

"The're hot, Zim." The human said in a worried tone of voice. Zim gave Dib a bit of a pouting face and took his arm back.

Dib sat at the other end of the table but decided to take his chair and move it beside Zim. "We just have to wait a bit." Dib said with a smile and kissed Zim on his soft jade cheek many times; they made the ex-invader giggle with embarrassment. The two boys sat in their chairs and waited for the cookies to cool down and when they finally did, Dib offered Zim to eat the first one. So Zim did.

The alien chewed and chewed and chewed a bit more, intensely examining the cookie's flavour, seriously debating whether he liked the taste or not. Zim's over exaggerated 'taste test' made Dib roll his eyes in amusement and he decided to grab a cookie himself and took a bite.

"For a first time, they turned out pretty good." Dib said in amazement with his mouth full. At that moment Zim swallowed the food he had been chewing for some time.

"Meh, Zim doesn't like them…" he said, giving the cookies a sour look. Dib gave Zim a disheartened look and Zim put his hands on his hips. "These ginger things aren't sweet enough for Zim." Zim explained. Dib stared at Zim then looked at the cookies.

"We could put icing on them…" Dib suggested then added "We have some of that."

Zim perked at the word 'icing', he loved human icing for it was probably the sweetest thing on this planet. "Yes, that should do it." Zim nodded with confidence, almost as if he came up with the idea. Dib shook his head with a smile on his face as he got up to get the icing for Zim. When he gave the tube to Zim, he quickly kissed the alien on the lips and Zim kissed back.

Dib watched as Zim mounted the icing on each cookie. He let Zim do whatever he wanted since he felt so bad for the alien, being banned to earth and having to have someone to be his Tallest and stuff must be tough, especially for Zim. After the icing ran out, Zim took a cookie again and shoved it into his mouth and closed it with a satisfying 'mmm' noise. Dib chuckled and took a cookie himself and ate it thinking that they did taste a bit better with icing on. A few minutes later Gir walked in and Gaz walked in a few seconds later. Without a word, the two new comers ate the cookies.

It was almost 12 and Gaz was heading up to bed so Dib asked Zim if he wanted to sleep now and the alien nodded then picked up Gir as he followed Dib to his room. Zim and Gir settled into the bed as Dib got dressed in the bathroom.

When Dib came back into his room he stared at Zim as the alien petted Gir's robotic head with a distant look on his face. The alien sensed Dib's presence and looked to him as he turned off the lights and slipped into bed to join them.

Zim slept on the side of the bed against the wall and Dib on the opposite side with Gir snuggled in the middle. Gir screamed a good night and the two males told him to shut up and sleep.

**Sorry for any mistakes! TOT**


	5. Stay!

**Sorry for the long update! I like Zim's and Dib's little arguement in this one though, idk why. lol**

The sun was hot in the sky and the air chilly when Dib woke up. He looked to his right to see Zim and Gir cuddling; it was a cute sight. Zim and Gir must have a close bond, Dib thought before getting out of bed.

Dib kissed his sleeping alien on the cheek then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When Dib got into the kitchen Gaz and his father were eating breakfast at the table. Membrane looked up at his son.

"Good morning, son." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Hey dad" Dib greeted back and headed to the cupboard for some cereal.

"I was just told that your green friend will be joining us for Christmas." Membrane said casually as he ate his super toast. Dib looked to Gaz then his dad.

"Is that ok?" the teen asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Not like his dad would say no, he did like Zim for some reason, but if the old man did say no, Zim would be sad.

"That's fine! I'm just curious why he doesn't celebrate it with his family." Membrane asked naturally, of course he figured Zim had a family.

Dib froze at the inquiry. Should he say that Zim had no parents? He kind of did, the alien had his roboparents but did they count?

"Well, um…they had to go off on a very important business trip?" Dib said nervously. Gaz turned to give Dib a pathetic look, as if Dib could have come up with something less lame.

"Oh? What business do they work at?" Membrane asked with sheer interest.

"Uhh…something about…socks…" Dib said in confusion. Why was socks his first thought? Gaz chuckled evilly at her older brother's stupidity. Dib just glared at her and sat in the middle of the two humans already seated at the table.

"Hmm, fascinating" Membrane said thoughtfully and Dib sighed in relief. For a super genius scientist, Membrane was a dumb father to say the least. "Well, I'll be in my lab." The man said while standing up. "If you need me, just call." And with that he was off into the depths of the house.

Dib and Gaz sat there and ate in silence until Gaz had to ask.

"So why is Zim really here?"

"He has no one to spend Christmas with." Dib said, he didn't want to tell his sister about the Tallest thing because he wasn't sure Zim would approve.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What about the other 5 Christmas's we've had while he was here?"

Damn his sister was keen. Dib shrugged to try and give off a 'it doesn't matter' feel to the subject. "Time changes plus he's kind of…lonely I guess."

"So what's he going to do when we open presents…just sit there?" Gaz said in disinterest. Dib's eyes widened, he never thought about that. Gaz rolled her eyes. "Just saying, it'd be awkward." She said as she got up to put her dishes away.

Dib sat at the table alone with thoughts about Zim just sitting there while everyone opened presents. The imagery sat ill with Dib, it didn't seem right. Dib sighed with worry. What could he do? It was Christmas Eve so chances of anything being opened were slim.

After what felt like an hour of hopeless contemplating, Dib got up to put away his dishes and went back up to his room. Zim and Gir were still sleeping all cozy and snug in Dib's bed. Dib smiled and thought about how fast his relationship with Zim had progressed. He never would have thought being Zim's Tallest would have such an effect on them as a unit.

But now Dib needed to do something about Christmas for Zim. It was no doubt going to be awkward for Zim if he just stood by and watched everyone else open presents. Dib stood in the middle of his room and thought some more until he remembered something. He might have found a way to include Zim into Christmas a bit more! Dib smiled widely and started looking for clothes to wear; jeans, shirt and sweater should do fine with a jacket. As Dib went through his clothes, he heard shuffling on his bed.

"Dib…?" came Zim's groggy morning voice, he wasn't used to sleeping so it left him feeling a bit out of place.

Dib stood up from his jean drawer which was located at the bottom of his dresser and glanced at the lost looking alien. Gir flopped to the other side of the bed and snuggled an arm full of blanket in his sleepy state of mind.

"Dib? W-what are you doing inside Zim's base?" Zim said in an angry tone as he looked around to notice that he wasn't even in his base. After a few seconds, Zim's PAK was able to register his current surroundings and Dib laughed at Zim weirdness.

"Good morning, alien." Dib said as he gathered his clothes to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Don't leave Zim!" Zim said, almost begging. Dib gave Zim a shocked look and went to the other to feel his forehead.

"Are you ok Zim? I'm just going to get dressed." Dib told his confused alien.

Zim blinked at the human. "Do not leave, dress yourself here."

Dib stared at Zim and figured it didn't matter since they were both boys. "Ok" As Dib began to take off his shirt; he started a conversation with Zim so it wouldn't be as awkward. "So how did you sleep last night?"

Zim watched the human carefully; finding Dib's bare skin to be intriguing. When Dib asked him a question, Zim had to ask what it was again since he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Dib turned to look at the distracted alien and smirked.

"I asked how you slept last night but you seem occupied with staring at me than listening to me apparently." Dib said with a chuckle as Zim's face went red with embarrassment.

"Zim slept fine." The alien said as he looked away from the human. The action made Dib frown.

"That's good and I don't mind you staring at me." Dib tried to assure Zim that it was ok, Dib liked that he could get the other boy's attention. Zim looked back at the human and cleared his throat.

"It's not right since you're my tallest and all…" Zim admitted.

Dib stared at Zim's odd behaviour. "But it's ok to make out?" Dib said in confusion. He could see Zim go rigid. For some reason that never occurred to Zim as any kind of problem. Kissing was not really allowed was it? And then kissing more and making out. Oh dear, Zim was not treating Dib like his Tallest at all! Was that bad? Did Zim misinterpret his PAK's message?

"Zim?" Dib asked in concern, the alien feel silent after his comment. Zim snapped out of his deep thinking when Dib called his name.

"Uh, um…" Zim tried to answer and Dib smiled, leaning over to the alien's partially opened mouth to kiss Zim deeply. Zim jumped at the sudden intrusion but relaxed after and gently placed his warm clawed hand on Dib's cheek. Dib put his hand over the one Zim put on his cheek and moaned into the kiss, twirling his tongue inside Zim's warm mouth as Zim sucked on Dib's tongue again. When the two broke for air, Dib chuckled softly and Zim nuzzled Dib's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't do this with his tallest but it felt so natural and nice that he couldn't give it up; he would have to find a way to fix this problem.

Unfortunately, Dib had to go if he was going to get anything done today so he leaned away from Zim and smiled warmly.

"I have to go out and do some things, ok?" Dib asked Zim softly and his heart ached a bit when Zim made a sad face.

"Why?" Zim asked in a pleading voice, he didn't want Dib to leave him, not yet.

Dib gave Zim a worried look, he was positive the alien could do without him for a few hours. "I'll be back. I just have to grab a few things, that's all."

"Can Zim come?" Zim asked in hopes that Dib would let him.

"Um, not this time Zim. I'm sorry, I'll be quick." Dib tried to convince the sad alien as he got up to change his pants.

Zim, unhappy that his pleading didn't change the outcome, resorted to a more aggressive approach. "I'll just follow you." The alien huffed.

Dib looked to the now angry alien, thinking of how emotional he was being. 'Must be the whole tallest thing.' Dib reasoned. But now he had to deal with it.

"Aw Zim, I'd preferred that you didn't. You still have your superiority so you don't need to follow a smelly human like me around, right?" Dib decided to use Zim's way of looking at things to get the alien to stay. Dib couldn't have Zim coming with him because this was the perfect time to get the alien a gift for Christmas and it was not as much fun when you knew what the gift was. Dib even knew what he wanted to get the alien.

"You hiding something human?" Zim asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his tiny chest.

Dib swallowed hard. "No…but it'd be better if you stayed here, ok? Please Zim, I promise I'll be back." Dib sat back on the bed and leaned his forehead against Zim, who glared at him.

"How do I know you'll be back? Hmm!" Zim questioned and Dib laughed at Zim's paranoia.

"I live here."

Zim pouted, understanding that he was not going to win this little battle and Dib gave the alien another peck on the lips then trailed kisses down Zim's jawline and neck.

"I'll even get you a treat when I come back." The human cooed against Zim's skin, making the alien shiver delightfully; at both the treat and the human's sweet voice.

"What kind of treat?" Zim chuckled as Dib trailed back up Zim's neck.

"Whatever you want" Dib practically purred.

Zim thought about what he'd like then frowned. "You're not just saying that to trick Zim are you? Zim will be very upset if you promise me a sweet and never came back with one! That is a sin on my home planet!"

Dib laughed even harder, absolutely shocked at Zim's fear of him never returning after he left. "Zim, I'll come back, don't worry. I have a reason to come back if you stay." Dib said with a smile.

Zim stared long and hard at the human until he felt content with Dib's reply. "Zim wants sugar sticks, a lot of them." He said with a princess air to him.

"I'll get you all they have in stock." Dib smiled widely at his snooty alien.

"Alright, human, if you must go, _without Zim_, then I suppose you must go." Zim said, trying to cover up the fact that he didn't want the human to go.

"Thanks, space boy." Dib said sweetly then gave Zim another quick peck on the lips, grabbed his wallet off his computer desk and headed out the door.

Zim sat in the human's room alone, besides the sleeping robot beside him. It really bugged Zim that he wasn't allowed to go with Dib to…wherever it was he was going. And the fact that the human never gave up on making Zim stay irked the alien a bit. Zim couldn't help but think the human was up to something like grabbing every police officer to his house to see Zim! Then again Dib could have called to do that…but that too would be suspicious.

Zim looked around the room; actually paying attention to it. Paranormal posters and some significantly small band posters hoarded most of the earth child's dark blue walls. Dib kept heaps of super advanced (human standard that is, nothing like irken technology) computer technology beside his bed and stored them in the corner of the wall beside his bed. The human had a lot of drives, floatation monitors and much of little and odd looking contraptions on his desk. Other than that, Dib had pretty typical bedroom necessities like a dresser but that was it; there was no room for a night stand or a mirror. Zim could bet that Dib's closest was full of more paranormal garbage. The human boy was crazy about aliens, the thought made Zim giggle. He was an alien so that must mean Dib was crazy about him.

Suddenly Gir started to stir and sat up rubbing his robotic eyes. "Where be big headed boy?" the robot asked, looking at his master.

"He left." Zim said in slight interest as he glazed out the window. Zim furrowed his non-existent eyebrows in confusion. Dib couldn't be Zim's tallest if they were doing all this lip smacking but Zim couldn't function without the human boy…

Zim shook his head, trying to rid himself of the problem temporarily. "Gir, we have a lot of work to do." Zim told his SIR unit with a look of determination.

"We doooo?" Gir asked innocently.

"I can't leave the base a wreck forever…and if the human can leave for hours, so can Zim." Zim said with a confident nod and Gir squealed painfully loud, making Zim hiss.

Once Zim was down stairs and ready to leave Gaz came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice-cream, in the morning.

"You're leaving?" Gaz asked, not very interested but enough to ask.

Zim gave the human girl his trade mark look as he put his boots on. "Yes." was all Zim said, again with snooty confidence.

Gaz just shrugged and licked her spoon as she headed to her room. Zim watched her in strange interest. The Dib's sister was an odd one. Zim put Gir's leash on and headed out the door.


End file.
